Field Below
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: Lily knows that she's found peace. The fields are green, the skies are blue, and James is by her side. And yet, she can not shake one worry from her mind. Oneshot, standalone, part of the Countdown series.


**Hi there! I'm beginning a series of oneshots/drabbles in a somewhat correct order of when I started liking certain ships in the HP fandom! This is because on the 13** **th** **I move into my college dorm, and on the 17** **th** **I start classes! I'm not leaving fanfiction at all, not in the least, but updating may be kind of hard on me, and I want to leave you guys with a few oneshots in between updates!**

 **First off is Jily! I started liking James and Lily together before I ever even read Harry Potter, because I got curious and started looking around for their fanfics, and then started to read the books! So, please enjoy!**

* * *

It was calm and peaceful there. There was a light breeze rippling through the grass, the sky was as blue as could be, and clouds were drifting along lazily overhead. She could get used to this. Mild days, lovely sights. She hardly wanted to move.

Lily pressed a hand to the head laying on her chest, chuckling as James's mouth slipped open in his sleep, his eyelids about to flutter open before sleep caught hold of him again. One of Lily's favorite things to do was to glide her finger gently over James's facial structure while he slept, tracing around his lips and over his eyebrows, feeling his cheek bones and the transition from a smooth, bare cheek to a slight stubble at the end of his jaw.

James stirred, but did not disrupt the attention. She could tell he had woken up, but he only offered a small grin and let her continue. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and watched her, smiling and kissing the pad of her finger as it passed over his lips. She gave a laugh, and his heart soared.

Her eyebrows furrowed though, and she pursed her lips. James arched an eyebrow and lifted his head, looking at her in concern.

"How do you think Harry is doing?" she asked, biting a lip and unconsciously moving a hand to her stomach. Harry had been a C-section, due to some complications where he'd been trying to be born sideways. The Mediwitches offered to vanish the scars and stretch marks, but she'd declined. She was glad she had, as now it was the only remainder she had of her baby. She'd cried for years upon years as she watched over her son as he grew up without her, without James, without any of them. She split her time though, as did James, and checked on Remus – who was doing dreadfully – and checked on Sirius – who was doing even more dreadfully and spent the entire time thinking that he deserved it. They even checked on Frank and Alice, in the slight hope that they'd gotten better and returned to their own son – which, they never did.

"He's fine, Lily," James reassured, kissing her chin and smiling down at her as he finally sat up, "He's got the Weasley kid and the Granger girl. Besides, he's only a first year – what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh please, James," she snorted, frowning up at him, " _Tons_ could go wrong, and he doesn't have anyone to guide him. What I wouldn't give if we could just haunt Remus for a night – "

"You know we can't, Lily," James sighed, missing his friends and especially his own son. Harry and Sirius had been best friends, and James would come downstairs many nights just to find that a big black dog had been curled protectively around the toddler as the two slept in front of the fire. Sirius should have honestly been the Secret Keeper – he knew that he and Lily both would still be alive, and Harry wouldn't have to live at her sister's. But the decoy plan made so much sense, and it honestly would have worked if only they'd trusted Remus instead. As soon as he knew who was coming up the steps, he knew their mistake. Peter was the traitor, but never Remus.

"All I'm saying is," Lily broke through, as she was always very good at know when to break through his thinking nowadays, "If at least Remus knew, he could fix everything. Sirius out of Azkaban, Harry with his actual godfather, or at the very least Harry with Remus…."

"Lily," James tapped their foreheads together, smoothing her hair out of the way and staring intently into her eyes, "I know that no matter who is looking after Harry, that he will turn out fine. He is your son, after all."

She looked softly back up at him, feeling the stubble and the smoothness as she pressed her hand to his cheek and passed her thumb over the skin, "But he's also your son. I just know he's going to find trouble."

James laughed, kissing her before he stood and reached down to help her up, "That is too true. Let's go check on our boy now, before he destroys all of Hogwarts."

Lily snorted and followed, walking with him hand-in-hand out of the field, feeling lighter now that she knew she would get to see her baby and ensure that all was well.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The title of the fic comes from the song, 'Field Below' by Regina Spektor!**


End file.
